The Divergent House
by metal rider
Summary: After the War Professor Sikowitz examines how members of the different factions deal with being forced together Bade to start future couples undecided


So I just read the first two books in the Divergent series and decided on this crossover with Victorious

Disclaimer: I don't own either Divergent or Victorious

Erudite main lab

Sikowitz had always been fond of looking at people specifically how they interacted with each other, loss and identity. At this point in history the biggest thing that Sikowitz was interested in was the war that had ended a few months ago but he wasn't interested in the war itself but in how the factions' relationships with each other had been impacted. The most surprising thing he found was that relations had actually improved after a couple months, and it was this surprising turn of relations that had given Sikowitz the ability to propose the experiment that he had drafted back when he was a mere initiate but he had known that it would have never been improved back in the cold war like atmosphere that had existed since the founding of the city.

"Professor Sikowitz" asked a boy who had appeared next to him, snapping Sikowitz out of the trance he always found himself in when he gazed out of the windows and onto the city

"Yes?" Sikowitz asked sipping on his coconut soda

"The uh, The Council will hear your proposition now" the boy nervously said

"Excellent" Sikowitz said as he left the boy and went into the chambers.

Dauntless Apartment complex

Tori Vega woke up at 6AM as always, careful not to wake her sister in the next room as she ran through her morning exercises. This consisted of Tori doing pushups, sit-ups and katas nonstop for an hour. She then ran into the shower before her sister woke up at 7:15, at least that's how it had gone for all of their lives. At least until a couple of months ago when her sister (along with about a third of the female Dauntless) had become pregnant at the 5 day long funeral of the Dauntless members who had died, including Tori's parents who were shot by traitors when they were in Candor. Of course having a five day funeral in the Dauntless tradition had actually added a few people to the death count through alcohol poisoning and a couple people being too drunk next to the chasm, it had also led to a lot of sex and a future population spike. Unfortunately led to Trina sometimes getting morning sickness and disrupting Tori's routine, and today was one of those days

"Trina, you okay in there?" asked Tori through the bathroom door

"I'm throwing up stuff I didn't even eat, and all I can think about is eating ice cream, does that sound all right baby sis?" Trina responded sarcastically

"Well is there anything I can do?" asked Tori

"Leave me alone" Trina said opening the door and attempting to rush past Tori though it kind of looked like she was waddling, Tori took the opportunity to get into the bathroom and take her shower then went to Trina in the living room after getting dressed into a black tanktop and workout pants, this made Tori very happy as she had to cover her shoulder while her new tattoo healed since she didn't want anyone asking if she had been hurt.

"Do you want me to bring up breakfast this morning?" Tori asked sitting next to her sister

"No, I don't want to eat anything, I'm just gonna lie down until I have to go to work" Trina said

"Okay, well I'm gonna go eat then head off to school" Tori said

"Oh, don't make plans tonight we're having company after dinner" Said Trina

"Who?" asked Tori interested, Trina didn't usually care if Tori was there when she had company

"Four and Tris, they said they wanted to talk to you" Trina said going to sleep as Tori left confused as to why two of the faction leaders would want to talk to her at all

Harris house, Abnegation

Andre woke up with his alarm clock to start the day he got up, showered dressed in his usual grey robe and then woke up his sister and grandmother as he had done every day since they moved back after the Erudite/Dauntless attack, which had taken the lives of many Abnegation including Andre's parents, this had left the Harris family with a fair amount of unclear feelings, they knew it was selfish but they secretly wanted someone to blame, however they knew that the Dauntless soldiers who had done the killing had been brainwashed and the Erudite leaders who had done that were themselves dead.

Andre put his thoughts about that to the side while he cooked the eggs his family would be eating, he was careful not to overcook them as his family sat down at the table, Andre passed the first plate to his sister who passed it to their grandmother, Andre then passed her the second plate, which she accepted he then placed his plate on the table and sat down and then the three started eating in complete silence until they were done.

When Andre and his sister were getting their supplies organized for school their grandma said "Andre when you make dinner tonight make an extra meal Susan Black is coming to speak to us" Andre looked at his grandmother confused, Susan Black was the ambassador to the other factions so why would she be coming to their house to visit it made no sense to him but as he would most likely find out the reasons why this was transpiring tonight he decided that it was better to wait and see as opposed to devoting his whole day to curiosity and headed out the door to the bus stop with his sister in tow.

Valentine Bakery, Amity

Cat Valentine woke up in her usual way, that being her brother running through the loft above the family bakery hitting every door loud enough to wake anyone unlucky enough to be sleeping on the other side. Cat ran to her closet and spent a couple minutes looking through her closet at her dresses before deciding on a puffy, yellow knee length dress with red decorations on it before skipping off to the shower then to her breakfast table where her mother had laid out an assortment o baked goods and her father and brother had taken some of them and were happily eating.

"So mommy can I come to help you in the bakery after class?" Cat asked sweetly as she filled her plate with various muffins and pastries, making sure not to take the last of anything that was another family member's favourite and began eating

"That should be fine, your brother is helping your father in the orchard today, so I could use the help" Her mother answered in a similar voice "but we are closing early tonight, some people are coming to talk to us after dinner"

"That should be fun, what are we going to have?" Her brother asked excitedly, since Mrs. Valentine always made amazing dinners when they had company

"I'm not sure yet I'll pick something up from the market around lunch" was her reply

"Now you two head off the bus is coming soon" Her father stated shooing his children off to school.

The two children hugged their parents goodbye and ran off to the bus stop that was near their home, carefully passing the train tracks

"I wish we could take the train to school, it would save us a bit of walking" her brother commented

"oh come on, you know as well as I do that the trains are only for dauntless kids, besides it doesn't stop any where and you'd probably hurt yourself trying to jump on or off" Cat giggled

"Still it'd be fun to try once or twice" her brother grinned. Cat had sometimes thought her brother was too excitable for his own good, but he always meant well so she never though it for too long instead she started skipping the rest of the way to the bus.

Erudite dormitories

Robbie Shapiro was woken like on most mornings by his aggravating roommate Rex leaving. Robbie lived in the dorms ever since the war that had killed his parents; they had valued their research more than their safety and had been shot in the attack on the tower. Robbie's feelings on the matter were complex, on one hand he was exceedingly angry at their unneeded loss, they hadn't been attacking any of the invaders and their research didn't have even the remotest military application, they were inventing new flavours of soda, Robbie walked to the floor shower then changed into his blue shirt and pants and prepped for school, eating his breakfast that he took from the cafeteria in his room while looking at his assignments for afterschool work since anyone under 16 who lived in the dorms had to assist someone every day with their research in exchange for the room and food, he saw that he was to report to Professor Sikowitz after his classes where he would assist in setting up an experiment that had just been approved. This was a welcome assignment to Robbie since being attached at the beginning of a project increased the odds he would be continue to be assigned to it which would give him a level of stability he had been missing lately. After finishing his breakfast and email he made his way down the stairs to the front door and walked to the bus stop.

Candor apartment complex

Jade West was awoken by her alarm and went to her closet and found her favorite dress, a strapless black one with nothing done to it, Jade liked it for it's simplicity and it's lack of any white which all her other clothes had, she finished her shower and straightened her long brown hair and then went out to her front room where instead of seeing her father she was pleased to see her boyfriend, her parents had grown increasingly distant since her brother had been shot, Jade still seethed with anger no longer directed towards the ex Dauntless leader who had killed him, the family had been given a video of his execution as the Dauntless had thought it may help them heal from the only Candor death in the war, it had and her anger towards them as a faction had for the most part gone away, it was now directed at Jack Kang the Candor leader who was willing to let him go and bend over backwards to people who had invaded their home, it made Jade sick.

"Your dad wanted to tell me that we have to meet with him, my parents and Jack tonight during dinner" Beck said to Jade, and Jade now knew why her father wasn't around, he had been too scared to give her the information himself.

"What is he, too scared to tell me on his own?" Jade asked angrily as she started eating her cereal. She finally got a look at him; he was dressed in his usual black dress pants and white button down shirt

"Well you do tend to fly off the handle when he's mentioned" Beck responded not breaking her gaze

"Well since my dad has gone missing is yours giving us a ride to school?" Jade asked coldly, finishing her breakfast.

"Jade don't be like that, I know he's an asshole, and what he was willing to do was unforgiveable, but" Beck started

"But What? I need to move on for the good of the faction? So I can have a good life here?" She roared "God Beck I don't even know if I still belong here anymore" she finished much quieter than he had ever heard her speak, he walked over and held her for a few minutes.

"Hey, wherever you end up I'll be right beside you" Beck promised

"Even if I go to Amity?" Jade asked skeptically

"Please you wouldn't last a day with them" laughed Beck, causing Jade to laugh with him, "seriously even if you went to live at Abnegation I'd go with you" he said looking straight into her eyes

"thanks I needed to hear that" Jade said in her usual tone "I guess we shouldn't keep your dad waiting any longer" and with that the two walked out of the apartment.

End Chapter

So that was Chapter one, leave a review so I know what to fix fot Chapter 2


End file.
